yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Strong Ishijima
| romaji_name = Sutorongu Ishijima | en_name = The Sledgehammer | fr_name = La Masse | de_name = Vorschlaghammer | it_name = Sledgehammer | ja_trans_name = Strong Ishijima | height = 198 cmCalculated from http://41.media.tumblr.com/0a4d3daf8cdb44f2375ceb329f79d610/tumblr_ncfd8e21ZU1sitde3o1_500.png | gender = Nam | occupation = Duelist Chuyên nghiệp | organization = Leo Corporation | anime_deck = Battleguard | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = Atsushi Miyauchi | de_voice = Klaus Lochthove |name = Strong Ishijima }} Strong Ishijima, hay là The Sledgehammer trong phiên bản Anh, là một nhân vật trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, cựu vô địch của Pro League. Tạo hình Giọng nói/Tác phong Trong bản lồng tiếng Anh, giọng của ông y hệt như Arnold Schwarzenegger. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sledgehammer promoted the Leo Duel School in its commercial. Sledgehammer's manager, Nico Smiley, arranged an Action Duel between Sledgehammer and Yusho's son, Yuya Sakaki. As the announcements for the Duel begin, Yuya appeared to be nowhere to be found, causing Sledgehammer and many of the crowd to think that Yuya was as cowardly as his father. Yuya then showed up behind him, dressed as a harlequin, forcing the audience to point out Sledgehammer's challenger to him. Sledgehammer was displeased with Yuya's attitude, thinking that he was being disrespectful, and allowed Yuya to take the first turn in the Duel. Yuya immediately Summoned and began to ride away on "Performapal Hip Hippo," much to Sledgehammer's displeasure as he remained on one of the towers of "Castle of Chaos." Sledgehammer brought out his ace monster on his first turn, "Battleguard King," but Yuya swiftly used Action Cards to dodge and endure the repeated attacks. Yuya then proceeded to call out his own ace card, "Odd-Eyes Dragon," and used Action Cards that he'd spotted while running around the arena to pay for the cost of his "Wonder Balloons," something Sledgehammer picked up on. Yuya attempted a One-Turn Kill, but Sledgehammer used his own Action Card to prevent the damage, and in his next turn, reduced Yuya to 400 Life Points and restored his own. He appeared to have the match won, but then Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon and Summoned three monsters at once. Sledgehammer was shocked that it could have happened, but Nico Smiley pointed out that Yuya's Duel Disk had accepted it, so there was no error. Yuya then proceeded to wipe out all of Sledgehammer's Life Points by supporting his "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with his other monsters, knocking Sledgehammer backwards. After his loss, he chose to step down as champion and went overseas to train. }} Bộ bài Strong chơi Bộ bài "Battleguard", chủ yếu tập trung vào việc Triệu hồi quái thú chủ bài của ông ta, "Battleguard King". Ông ta hỗ trợ nó bằng các lá bài như là "Battleguard Howling" và "Battleguard Rage" mà được kết hợp cùng "Battleguard Magic" để bù đắp tổn thất Điểm Gốc của ông ấy. Sledgehammer plays a "Battleguard" Deck, mainly focused on Summoning his ace monster, "Battleguard King". He supports it with cards such as "Battleguard Howling" and "Battleguard Rage" which he combines with "Battleguard Magic" to replenish his Life Points. Duels Tham khảo Ghi chú Category:Nhân vật Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V